Power operated rotary excision tools, such as power operated rotary knife dermatomes, are hand-held surgical instruments used by a physician or medical professional to cut thin layers or sections of skin tissue. Power operated rotary excision tools, such as power operated rotary knife dermatomes are used in hospitals and other medical facilities for excising or removal of skin tissue from patients in connection with various medical procedures including split-thickness and full-thickness skin grafting, skin debriding (e.g., removal of burned skin tissue), tumor/lesion removal, and breast reduction, among other procedures. Power operated rotary excision tools, such as power operated rotary knife dermatomes are also used to remove skin tissue from deceased human or animal donors for skin grafting purposes.
Prior power operated dermatomes typically included a reciprocating cutting blade disposed at a front or leading edge of the dermatome with a guard or depth gauge to allow the operator to set a depth of cut to remove a desired thickness of skin tissue. The handle of prior dermatomes was disposed rearward of the cutting direction of the blade. Such dermatome configurations required the operator to move the dermatome away from the his body while cutting, resulting in reduced visibility of the area of skin to be removed, and less precise control of the dermatome.